The Same, Yet Different
by megafagamuffin
Summary: Emelia and Emily are fraternal twins who recently lost their parents in a car accident. Now, the head of the group home they are staying in is threatening to set separate them and give them to different families. Naturally, they run away together. Then when they get zapped in a lightening storm, they end up in Middle Earth, and Emelia ends up landing on a certain dwarf prince.
1. Chapter 1

**Mmmkay, so this is my first fanfic, so please no flames, I BEG OF YOU. Anyway, this is a cliche story about two girls that end up in middle earth s****omehow, I know, that sounds original, but don't worry, I promise you the story will be great!**

**Also, I should mention that another author is writing this story with me, so there are parts of the chapters that are hers and parts that are mine, but you will never be able to tell who wrote what, trust me. Anyway, any other fanfics written on this account are done solely by me without the other author unless stated otherwise. So, on that note, enjoy the story! Btw, constructive criticism is welcome but don't be mean, I have sensitive feelings ;p**

* * *

><p>Numb. It was the only word that I could think of to describe how I felt right now. In two short hours, nearly everything I thought I had after my parents death, was taken from me. We sat side by side in front of the small desk in the middle of the dingy office. I look over at my sister, Emily, who has her head down, her dark hair acting as a curtain between us, forbidding me to see what she is feeling.<p>

"No. No way in hell." That is all I can say. How could they think that we could be separated, especially after all that happened?

"I'm sorry, but there is no mistake, there are two perfectly good families who each want a daughter you're age, but none who would accept the both of you, so I'm afraid you will have to, seeing as you are under 18 and orphans. Meaning unfortunately you don't really have a choice in the matter." The lady (more like the rat) sitting behind the desk sneers the words at us.

"The hell we don't." Emily's head snapped up, her eyes burning into the rat lady's face. If looks could kill, she'd be dead one hundred times over. The rat lady (kay, fine her name is Martha) started to wilt under our combined glares. How dare she try to separate us? No one asked her to interfere in our lives. Just because we are only 16, doesn't make us any less capable of taking care of ourselves. We had emancipation letters ready and everything was set up. We had a place ready to move into and even jobs we knew would hire us. But they never even gave us a chance, we couldn't be emancipated from government care because we weren't already living in our own apartment with our own jobs.

We've been living in a group home for a month now, and Martha was the head honcho (The man. It's to bad we don't have some good old fashioned rock 'n roll to stick it to 'er) Now she was trying to get us to go to different foster homes? I don't think so. But Martha wasn't having any argument.

"Look ladies, it's final. Emily will get picked up tomorrow, and Emelia, you will get picked up two days after her." She dismissed us with a wave of her hand.

Emily shot up from her seat with me on her tail. I could hear her mutter something that sounding suspiciously like "rat nosed bitch" but my _dear, sweet_ sister could never be THAT disrespectful could she? Pfft. If anything I'M the sweet one compared to _her._

As we storm out, we bump into Julian. The greasy-haired, chubby boy around our age that was the first to greet us when we arrived. Actually, he greeted Emily a little _too _warmly, if you catch my drift. Let's just say he said something he shouldn't have and now Emily is disgusted by him.

"Sup ladies? You going to bed?" He asked with a smirk.

"What's it to you, sleazeball?" Emily asked, sweetly.

"I was just wondering if I could come join you." He replied, unfazed by her insult. I gotta hand it to him, he doesn't back down when he wants something. And it's pretty clear what he wants. It starts with an E and ends with a Y. Thank God my name ends with an A. Inward shudder.

"Sure. I'll let you join me." I say to him. "When you are a cold, dead corpse." I add with a bright smile.

We shove past him, and walk into the room we share. It's relatively small, with two single beds on opposite sides of the room, and pale yellow wallpaper. It's complete with a nightstand next to each bed and a light oak dresser that we share. There is a window in between the night stands that overlooks the yard, which is poorly maintained.

"This is complete bull shit. We are leaving. Tonight." She says to me, walking over to her bed and laying down gracefully, as I plop down on mine, despising her gracefulness. She shoots up again, and grabs her duffel bag from under her bed. She goes to the dresser and yanks her clothes out of it shoving them into her bag. I follow her lead and start packing too.

We ransack the room, making sure we aren't forgetting anything, checking under our beds and the night stands. I carefully place the only picture we have of Mom and Dad. They are both breathtakingly beautiful, smiling happily into each other's eyes somewhere in the Bahamas.

I take after our mom, with her long, copper hair, and greenish brown eyes that I find to look forest green, short and slender but her shoulders are broad,and her gentle face so full of life and carefreeness. Like me.

Then there's Emily who is a spitting image of our dad, tall and elegant with hair darker than midnight except hers is spilling down her back in thick tousled waves. Her eyes are a different kind of green, they look like shards of green glass piercing into you. She has our dad's protective and fiery look. She's not ill-tempered but she can be vicious when she wants to be. He was the same way, but never towards us. He was always calm and collected to other people, but to us, he was loving and warm. His love for our mom was so powerful, I swore I would never give myself to someone unless they looked at me the way he looked at her.

I blink away tears that form in my eyes. I don't want Emily to see me crying, she already has enough to worry about at the moment.

We wait a few hours, as I'm lost in my thoughts about our parents, until it's pitch dark outside. We walk quietly downstairs, trying not to wake anybody. We go down into the garage, where the company cars are kept. Now, my sister is impulsive but she wouldn't steal a car. We walk past the cars and she opens the garage doors.

"Wait here." She disappears into the dark. I guess she must be making sure no one is around to see us leave. Sometimes I feel like the younger sister, with the way she always tries to make sure I don't do any of the work. Oh well. It's how we've always been and I don't feel like changing it.

I hear a scuffle behind me and look back to see Julian in the dim light. He's smirking, as always. I feel a pang of panic rush through me.

"Whatcha doing, Emelia?" He asks, casually. I don't answer. I just give him that what-do-you-think look.

"You know, now that your big sister isn't around, I have you all to myself."

"She'a not my big sister, we're the same age. We're twins." I reply in a small voice. Usually he doesn't scare me, but he could tell on us and we'd be stopped and tomorrow we'd be separated as Emily's new family took her away from me. And then, I remember what he just said to me.

"Wait, what do you mean you have me all to yourself? I thought you'd want Emily." I say, cautiously.

"I'll take either one, and frankly, I'd prefer you." He suddenly grabs me by the front of my shirt, and throws me to the ground. Suddenly, he's on top of me, and crushing my lungs so I can't breathe. Normally, I would fight but the lack of oxygen makes it difficult. As I gasp, trying to pump oxygen into my lungs, he's pulling up my shirt, while his other hand is fumbling with my jeans. Oh, please don't let my first be Julian. Please, I'll do anything. As I struggle weakly against his immense weight. He leans down to meet my reluctant lips as I struggle to shout.

WHAP! His weight is no longer on me. My vision briefly goes dark as oxygen flows into my body then I blink and see Emily holding a skateboard, and see Julian unconscious, face down, on the floor next to me, with blood seeping out of the back of his skull, down his neck, onto the floor.

"Awesome." I say, breathlessly, sucking in gulps of precious oxygen.

Emily dropped the skateboard, and knelt down in front of me, frantically looking me over.

"Are you alright?! Are you hurt badly?! Cause if he hurt you I will kill the bastard right now."

"I'm fine. Just lightheaded from not breathing." I say calmly, buttoning up my jeans and pulling down my shirt. Then I take out a marker from my dufflebag (the one I use to vandalize the bathrooms here) and kneel down beside him, flip him onto his back, and write the word "ass waffle" on his forehead, and then "douche eater" on his chin.

I stand up and admire my work, then look over at Emily. She grins and gives her nod of approval of my lovely artwork. The. She grabs my hand and we start to run.

As we are running, I vaguely notice lightening flashing briefly in the dark sky. We run out of the yard, down the street to a nearby park. We stop running once we are in the cover of the trees. I drop my duffle bag and she drops hers. I wish I brought a coat. It's chilly, even though it's August.

"Why...do...you...have to have such long...legs." I say as soon as we've stopped, trying to get air into my lungs yet again, hands on my knees.

She doesn't answer, just looks into the distance and she waits for me to catch my breath, as she's not breaking a sweat.

"Emily?" I say. She looks over at me.

"I love you. That's all I wanted to say. You saved me from that God awful, sleazy, son of a-" she grabs me into a famous Emily-Grey-bear hug. We just stand there, hugging. She sniffs my hair.

"Mm, you smell good." She says. I grin into her shoulder.

"And you're a freak." I reply. We finally let each other go. And lean against a tree.

"So what now?" I ask. She shrugs. Then she looks at me.

"I'm hungry." Just as I'm about to comment about how our only food source would be the crump nugget laying unconscious in the garage at the group home, I feel a shocking jolt ripple through the tree and my body. It feels like an intense shiver that hits every nerve ending in my body, so full of power. I feel warmth flow through me. I see the same jolt go through Emily. I briefly see her eyes meet mine, emerald meets forest green.

Instantly, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okaaayy, so me and the other author (C. E. Grey) have decided to post a new chapter once a week, and we will try hard to get it posted every Monday, unless I don't feel like the chapters is good enough for you and that I need more time to fiddle with it until it's as fabulous as Thranduil's hair. Mmmkay? With that being said, enjoy the second chapter!**

* * *

><p>All I can remember is the sensation of falling. As I open my eyes, I'm hurdling through nothingness. Then I see multiple shades of green. Suddenly, my body collides with something solid, and I hear an audible yelp.<p>

I lay face down on what ever broke my fall. I lift my head and meet a pair of deep brown eyes. They are set in a handsome face, framed by dark hair that falls down to his shoulders. All I do is stare at him, and he stares back at me, part confused, part something else. Something that makes me want to shiver.

Suddenly I'm grabbed by two impossibly tall men in tights, carrying bows strapped to their bodies. There are others like them, they all have long hair that spills past their shoulders down to their abdomens. Their features are pale, elegant and graceful. In short, they are flawless. I have to say, the pointy ears freak me out though.

"Um excuse me? Is there a reason you guys are bursting my personal space bubble of fabulousness?" I say calmly, glaring at the pointy-ears(that is what I shall call them). I think I hit my head too hard. Then, I hear another familiar voice, not as calm as I am.

"HEY! Let me go, or I swear I will cut off you're guys' special parts and nail them to a tree!" I see Em shout to her captors. They continue to drag her towards someone, as do my captors.

Suddenly, me and Em are shoved forwards to fall at someone's feet. We both glance up with our hands on our knees, to meet a pair of icy blue eyes. They give the person an inhuman look because the colour isn't like any I've ever seen. It's almost like they glow. His face is beautiful, with delicate features that are pale like the other pointy ears. What captures my attention is his hair, it's as bright as the sun. He happens to be the only blonde one there actually. It spills down his shoulders and chest, like dripping sunlight.

I don't mind looking at him. He's the best looking one out of all the pointy ears. But I still prefer the guy I landed on. I can't get the heart melting brown colour of his eyes out of my head.

Blondie looks down at me first, and I swear I almost shiver with how cold his expression is. His paleness only adds to that glacial effect. I imediately start thinking of the tune to Frosty the Snowman. I laugh inwardly at my joke. God that was a lame joke. But whatever.

I look over at Em, ready to get her to hum the tune with me, but then I pause. Her eyes are fixed on his face, and she appears absolutely captivated by him. She gazes at him with-what? Desire. That's the word. She portrays that emotion so intensely I blush and look away. Jeez, seriously Em?

"Stop eye fucking him." I say blatantly. She blinks and looks at me. And glares. Fiercely.

"Don't hurt me!" I say quickly, and jump half a foot away from her on my knees. I glance up at blondie again, and his eyes are piercing into Emily. They have lost all of the iciness they used to have and was replaced by the same look she had just given him. Ugh if I have to witness anymore visual sex I will honestly barf all over blondie's boots. Ooh, his cute boots that would go perfectly with every pair of leggings I have.

"Ahem." I clear my throat, catching his attention again.

"Ah yes. My soldiers have told me that you two appeared out nowhere, away from where we captured most of our other prisoners. Although I assume _you_ were traveling with them." He says, pointing directly at me.

"Why would you assume that?" I say, confused.

"Because the group we captured is made up of entirely all dwarves. You are a dwarf are you not?" Oh my god. Did he honestly just say that? I know I'm short but I'm not that short. 5"5 is a relatively fine height. Emily's 5"10 so I'm used to people commenting how short I am whenever she was in the room but a dwarf?

Emily is dying. She's literally laughing so hard, that once she tries to stop, she starts snorting rather attractively(not) and finally collapses on the ground with her arms spread.

"That was the greatest thing ever." She says, looking up into the branches of the dark, sinister looking trees that surround us.

I hold up my fist and bring it down on her stomache. She doubles over on her side then once she has recovered, she punches my boob. I yelp. Then once we've settled down, we both look up at blondie, who is looking at us like we just licked a toad or something. He raises his eyebrow.

"Are you going to answer my question or not? It is quite obvious you are a dwarf so I guess you don't have to answer." I glance at Emily, holding up my fist and daring her to laugh again. She just smirks. "And you." Mr. Boss man points at Em. "What elven realm do you originate from?"

"You might as well have just said candle wax goes up the anus, because I have no idea what your talking about." She replies blankly. He gazes at her for a long time. Half of him is distracted by her in general, the other half is distracted by what she just said.

After a couple moments, he looks away and shouts an order in a language I don't understand. Then we are lifted up by guards and they help us stand. Emily let's out a gasp. I glance up at her...and up...and up.

"When did you get so tall?!" I ask her.

"I haven't gotten taller. You've gotten...shorter."

I realize she's right. I notice the ground appears slightly closer and everything seems a little bit larger than usual. I clasp my hands over my mouth, and look at her in astonishment.

"No wonder he said that you were a dwarf. You're exactly the same height as those other short guys that I saw get captured not to far from us." She says. I start to hyperventilate, looking into her eyes, trying not to panic.

"Don't worry. We are going to figure this out." She takes a deep breath and runs her fingers through her hair and I freeze. I stop hyperventilating and just stare.

"What?" She asks, her brow furrowed.

"Ear." Is all I reply. She reaches up and touches her ear, and can feel that it has a point to it that wasn't there before. She gasps and looks at me with the same panic that I had a moment ago.

"Hey don't worry. Like you said. We are going to figure this out. Now, remember how he asked what elven realm you were from? Well, he must have seen your ears. So now we know that anyone with pointy ears is an elf. And all the short ones are dwarves. See? We are figuring most of it out already!" I say, talking to her in a soothing voice as one would to a child.

She squares her shoulders and puts on a brave face. "You're right. We shouldn't freak out about this. You have only lost five inches of height that you aren't going to miss , right? And now I have weird ears. 'S all good."

I smile, and then we let the guards lead us to I don't know where. Blondie slows his pace until he's beside us on the other side of Em.

"I realize I have been quite rude, even if you are trespassing in my father's kingdom. My name is Legolas, son of Thranduil, I am Prince of this realm." He looks at her expectantly.

"I'm Emily and this is my sister Emelia-er, daughters of Talia and Daniel." She replies awkwardly.

He gives us a confused look. "Sisters?"

Shit. "Our mother was a dwarf and our father was an elf." I say, hastily.

"I have never heard of such a relationship, as our races avoid each other at any cost. Although, I don't feel interested enough to question it." He continues to talk to Emily about this forest and how he grew up here, but whenever I asked a question he just gives me a cold look while answering in a clipped tone. Jeez, who pissed in your cornflakes? I realize that Legolas doesn't like me because I'm a dwarf. Wow.

"Racist deuche eater." I mumble.

So I stay out the conversation, and let my mind wander. I start to observe the other prisoners that were captured. There are 13 dwarves altogether. I spot the one that I had the pleasure of landing on.

How can anyone be that gorgeous? He looks back and catches me staring. I look away quickly, my face warming. I see him smirk out of the corner of my eye and then he looks away. I continue to stare at him while we walk for what seems like eternity.

Finally, we arrive at some gates. The doors themselves are absolutely stunning. They have some sort of fancy patterns etched on them with elegant writing that I can't understand. We pass through them into an immaculate hall. This is probably the best (and only) palace I've ever seen, made of prettily carved wood, marble and silver.

Suddenly, I realize my guards are leading me in a different direction, to a staircase that goes deep into what I presume to be the dungeons, while Legolas and a couple other guards lead Emily to a grand set of doors.

"Wait! You can't do this! We just escaped from being separated, now it will have been for nothing! Please, let me stay with her!" I plead with the guards, but they ignore me. I struggle uselessly against their immense strength.

The last I see of Emily is her terrified eyes meeting mine before the guards drag me down the stairs and Legolas yanks her further away.

I get shoved in a cell, and the guards quickly shut the cage door. I collapse on the floor and lay against the wall and weep. All of the stress of what's happened finally weighing on me.

Suddenly, I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. I look up...and gasp. Those eyes...

"Are you alright, m'lady? It saddens me to see someone so lovely weep. I am Kili, at your service."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiiiiii! I'm like a day late so that's actually really good for me considering I'm usually like a week late with homework. I promise I am trying to make sure that I update on the day I said I was because I hate it when authors say one thing and never follow through. Anyways, enjoy the chapter Brochachos! (That's my nickname for you guys from now on)**

* * *

><p>I have never really had a love life. I have never even responded to flirting. I was content with holding boys away at arms length. I had my parents and my sister, and that was all I needed. With that being said, I have no experience whatsoever with the opposite sex. Which is why I just blatantly stare at the handsome face just a few inches from mine.<p>

"Um." I say, as I get my vocal cords to function again. Too bad my brain is still broken. Why can't I talk to him? I've been able to communicate with guys before. Then again, other guys aren't as distracting as this one.

I shake my head slightly, blinking quickly. I look back up at his face.

"Hi." I say. Alright, good so far. Now arrange words into a coherent sentence. "My name is Emelia." Nailed it. Imaginary explosions just went off in my brain.

"Hello." He grins, relieved to know that I'm mentally competent.

"So...Kili. Is that Spanish or something?" Oh my god. Inward face palm. Of course it's not fucking Spanish.

"I do not know what you mean." He replies, blankly. He dismisses it. "So...Emelia. Is that-how you say- Spanish? Whatever that means."

"No, I'm British. Britain and Spain are both in Europe, so I guess in a way, I am Spanish." Ha, if Emily heard me talking like this, she would call me a retard in every language she knew. But it's obvious that he has no idea what I'm talking about so I can pretty much say anything I want about the world I come from.

"Where is Europe? I don't believe I have ever seen it in any map I studied as a child." His brow is furrowed, and it's honestly the most adorable face I've ever seen.

"You wouldn't have known about it. It is in another world entirely. I'm not from here. Obviously. My world is...modern. We have evolved technology to make things easier in our everyday lives. Like, instead of horses, we ride big metal machines that have wheels and they run on resources found in the ground."

He looked absolutely immersed in what I was saying. I have to say, having the attention of someone as gorgeous as him definitely boosted what I thought to be a shitty day. I decide to continue telling him about my world. I tell him about the buildings we call skyscrapers, airplanes, coffee shops, cell phones, etc. Basically everything that is different about our worlds.

"We have this thing called Internet. We use it for information on _everything_. And to look up pictures. Or juicy gossip on people that we treat like Gods. In other words, celebrities. People that are known everywhere by everyone. I hate them." I say, a matter of factly. I stop talking about home after that. Talking about it makes me feel homesick. Kili starts playing with a stone that he had in his pocket. It's smooth, shiny, and has beautiful markings carved on one side of it.

He starts to toss it in his hand and just as I'm about to ask what it is, I hear a melodious voice that I absolutely loathe the minute I hear it.

"That stone in your hand. What is it?"

"Jeebus!" I exclaim. I whirl my head around and I see one of the pointy-ears. She has the reddest hair I've ever seen grown down to her ass, with a couple of braids pinned up on top of her head. Her green eyes look pretty but dull like they've seen too many things. Her face would be pretty too, if it weren't set in the snobbish expression she has now. To be fair she's beautiful like the other pointy-ears but I don't like her because...well, I don't know why.

"It's a talisman." Kili answers. An ancient spell lies upon, and if any other but a dwarf read the marks on this stone they will be forever CURSED!" And he sharply holds out the stone towards her between his fingers. She backs away slightly. I stifle a giggle, knowing that he's just bullshitting her. She starts to walk away.

"Or not!" Kili carries on. She stops mid-stride. "Depending what you believe in. It's just a talisman. My mother gave it to me to remind me of my promise."

"What promise?" Red asks before I do. ERGGHH! How come she is so quick at saying the things I want to say?! Also, I wonder if Blondie would be able to teach me how the elves move so quietly.

"That I would return to her." He says. She smiles and looks down. "She thinks I'm reckless."

"And are you?" I say quickly, before Red does.

He smiles at me and I think I forget to breathe. "Nah." He tosses the stone one more time and accidentally drops it on the stone floor. It rolls out of the cage and a boot lands on it before it can disappear down into the river below the dungeons.

Red picks it up and examines it, and Kili jumps up quickly.

Finally, I get too annoyed at her not giving it back to him right away. "Hey, Red. How about you give him back the rock and I won't have to chew the bars off and shove my foot up your ass?" I didn't believe she would ever give it back and that she'd keep it out of spite for the hatred their kinds shared between each other.

She whirls around as if she forgot I was here. I glare up at her and she glares back. "Hold your tongue, dwarf."

I bristle. "Or how about I hold your tongue? After I cut it out because of you being such a bitch." I don't know where this violent side of me came from. Alright I'll be honest, I am a little jealous. But only because I thought that I had a chance to strike this guy's interest and this Troll was ruining it. It's not as if I felt a deep connection with him that gave me butterflies and obliterated anything that was on my mind so I couldn't think of what to say. No, that would be silly. An even sillier thought would be that I could see him experiencing the same feeling.

Anyway it didn't matter. I was having the worst day possible and possibly the worst night because I've been stuck in this cell for too many hours. The slightest set me off into a violent and cranky mood.

"If King Thranduil was not keeping you prisoner, your head would be ten feet away from your body." She sneers down at me.

"Give. Him. The. Fucking. Rock." I say very quietly. She looks over at him and holds it out in her hand. He takes it and looks down at the ground. "Thank you." He says quickly. "I am Kili." He says. He gives me a look that says to be quiet. It's obvious that she was about to do something to me before he distracted her.

She looks down at him. "Tauriel." She takes a deep breath and walks away.

"Can you even kick your leg high enough to reach her ass, Lia?" I freeze at the familiar voice. I see a whoosh of black hair and pale limbs step silently and gracefully out of the shadows. Whoa, my sister was able to slip unnoticed by the bitch troll. I'm impressed. She drapes herself against the wall next to my cage. She just looks at me for a long time, and I look back waiting for her to speak, or kick the cage door open and break her leg. Finally, she simply holds up a set of golden jingly things that I could make out as keys.

I grin up at her until my face almost splits in two.

"My knight in shining armour."

She snorts. "Yeah, yeah." She unlocks the cage and throws me over her shoulder.

"Whoa whoa whoa! What the hell?!"

"With your short legs, I don't think you'd be able to keep up." she says dismissively. Sigh. Oh well. I don't like physical exercise anyway. I look forward and see dwarves tailing after us, and one little man whose shorter than the others.

The little man than starts to lead us to what I believe to be a cellar. There are pointy-ears passed out on the table. The little man, who I hear to be called "Bilbo" (adorable name) starts to try to convince the dwarves to get in the barrels. He finally succeeds and then pulls a lever and all of the barrels go tumbling after the floor falls away. I gulp. "Please tell me we have a different form of transportation."

"Nope." I hear the grin in Em's voice. Suddenly the floors closes back up and she sets me down and we all stare at the place that the opening used to be. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Well, shit. Better luck next time, now let's go find another way." Em and I turn around just as we hear the Troll's voice. "Where is the keeper of the keys!?"

We start frantically running around and we hear a thud and we look to see the floor open and close again as Bilbo falls through. Sigh. Guess we have no choice. We start to run in that direction-

WHAM!

My head feels pain and my vision goes black for a second as I'm thrown and pinned to the ground. As my vision clears, I see Tauriel on top of me pinning my arms and legs down and a dagger to my throat. I look over at Em whose also pinned down by Legolas, with a dagger to her throat. What is it with these people and sharp objects?

"Going somewhere?" Legolas says with a raised brow, looking between both of us. He whistled for the guards to come grab us and they haul us to our feet. But we aren't going down without a fight.

I thrash wildly in the arms of the two guards holding me. I kick out at their groins but I'm too short so I end up hitting their inner thigh below my target, but it seems to work just as good because I hear them grunt in pain. Em managed to get one of her hands free and is clawing at one of her guards, who yelps in pain when her nails rake down his face, drawing blood. For once, I'm glad she forgot to do her weekly nail trim. It's not even funny how long those things could grow.

As I punch and kick, she also punches but instead of kicking, she throws her weight around and knocks them off balance. She manages to get free and shoves them to the ground and charges at the guards holding me. She gets to about a few feet away from us until she's knocked to the ground again by Red.

Tauriel takes out her dagger again and presses it harshly against Em's throat. I stop fighting and watch as the blade digs in enough to cut the skin and blood seeps out. Not too badly but I still feel a shiver of fear at my sister being in potential harm.

"Have you ceased trying to resist imprisonment?" Blondie asks from against the wall where he watched on in amusement. Glad he finds us so entertaining. If that bitch troll hurts my sister than he's going to be REALLY entertained.

This time, we let the guards take us. They don't handle us gently, seeming how I bruised mine and Em made hers bleed. They drag us down a long hall, and we are standing at a set of large doors-the same ones I saw them take Emily through.

"Oh, fuck," Emily sighs. I look at her quizzically. "Behold King Deuche of Kingdom Deuche Bag." She says under her breath.

The doors open to reveal a long, thin walk-way with what looks to be a thousand foot drop if you were to fall off of it. Okay, not a thousand but a big enough drop to kill you if you fell. I forget how much I hate the guards and cling to them, silently praying they don't lose their footing and drag me off of the path.

Finally, we reach the end and I let out the breath I've been holding and look up... and lose my breath again.

So bright...I think my eyes got damaged as I looked up at the stream of hair that looked liked sunlight. No I'm not even kidding, I could have permanent blindness.

I look at Em. "Well I lost all function of my retinas permanently." She snorts.

I look back up at the majestic man (there's no other word to describe him other than perfect, shiny, and fabulous-I hate him already) he has the same shade of ice blue eyes that Legolas has. He wears a long silver robe that has intricate designs on it, his hair is a blinding shade of silvery blonde, and his crown, okay his crown is pretty awesome. It's like all spiky with red berries and fits to his head perfectly. He was also impossibly tall and had lithe movements. Most would have called him sexy as hell but I didn't find him appealing because I'm weird that way.

All in all, I can see the family resemblance when I look at Leggy over here. Even the arrogant, cold gaze is the same. Em was right. Mega-deuche.

"I thought I told you, Legolas. If you couldn't keep her in line, she'd be thrown with the dwarf filth in the dungeons." Deuche says to Leggy.

"I thought that I could! But she was very insistent on us letting her sister go." Legolas responds defensively.

"Well clearly you did not do a very good job. Tauriel, take them away, and this time try not to let them escape," the king says, sounding bored.

Legolas starts to argue with his father in some unknown language, but Tauriel and the guards drag us away regardless.

"Well, just imagine how much fun we'll have locked in a cage together!" I say to Em, trying to brighten the mood. But nothing could brighten this mood. Not even the deuche's hair.

Em groans as we lie down in the cell. "You are so lucky you have _me_ as your sister," she says. "I chose you over that blonde God of deliciousness."_  
><em>

"The one who causes permanent damage to your eyesight when you look at him?" I ask, acting clueless.

She smacks my thigh. "Don't be a dummy. I'm talking about mister Yummycake that captured us in the woods."

I wiggle my eyebrows. "Oh, I see." We grin at each other. "Well, I've been trapped in this cell with my own Yummycake. If I had to choose between you and him, I would've chosen him."

Em giggles. "Uh huh."

We continue to joke around. It would almost seem like an ordinary day at home together. Almost. I have a chance to forget all that has happened for five minutes and just enjoy that I have my sister back.

But I know that five minutes will be over quickly, and we'll be back to the old drawing board. We have a prison to escape from.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed that chapter! It was a hard one to write and I made it a little longer than the first two. I hope you guys don't mind but I hate Tauriel with a passion. Both Kil and Legolas gave her attention in the movies and that made me and my best friend (the other author) absolutely loathe her. So be prepared for a not-too-good future for her...MWAHAHAHAHA...maybe Tauriel WILL get Emelia's foot shoved up her- nevermind...<strong>

**I swear to the great pickle God that I will TRY to get the next chapter posted on Monday (pacific time). Reviews, reviews, reviews! That will make me really happy. If I get a lot of reviews and suggestions as to what you want in the next chapter I will try to include them! Please I beg of you, reviews! Follow and favorite too! Pleeeaaseeee!**


End file.
